The North Remembers
by The Dancing Dead
Summary: Elena Karstark was never a girly girl, she always wished she could be a Knight even though she knew it would never happen. When she makes Winterfell her new home she finds a second family and eventually feels a strange connection to certain Stark boy. Can anything come of it?


Hi this is my first attempt at a Game of Thrones fic, hope its not too disappointing :D Am trying to get a lot accurate but certain thing (ie ages) may not be the same as in the books or show. Also will probably deviate from the show and become more AU at points. Hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters (Elena Karstark)

* * *

The first day she set eyes of Winterfell she was in awe; the great stone walls loomed above and, where most saw grey and bleakness, she saw a strange kind of beauty. A Northern beauty. It was the day after her fourth name day that Elena Karstark set foot in the great Northern castle with her father and his envoy. Rickard Karstark was making his annual visit to his close friend, Lord Eddard Stark, and brought his daughter along for the first of many times.

Elena Karstark was a Northern lass through and through, and some would often mistake her for a boy were it not for her chest length hair as dark as the night without stars. From an early age it became clear that she was interested in swords instead of needles, armour instead of dresses. She would often 'play' with her older brother Harrion while her younger siblings watched. Alys never understood why Elena would rather play with swords and her brothers than she would her.

Whenever she would visit Winterfell it was always the boys she would play with. Sansa Stark was a few years younger than she was, more of Alys's age than Elena's, and would often watch her brothers sparring with the Karstark girl. Arya Stark, younger still, would watch in awe wishing she could join in with the swordplay.

Her visits became more frequent as she got older, no longer coming with her father but of her own accord. She loved her family more than anything else yet she found comfort within the walls of Winterfell. Grudgingly, her father had given her some sort of training, allowing her to join in with her brothers yet even they thought it was no place for her as she grew.

So on her eighth name day she asked her father if she could remain within Winterfell; the Stark boys had taken a great liking to her and she found herself looking at them as a second family. Lord Eddard agreed to this so she found a new home, promising to visit her family as often as she could.

* * *

"Hey, that's not fair!" She complained as she sat sprawled on the floor, her face pulled into a pout.

"Should have watched where your feet were." Robb Stark replied, a laugh erupting from the 10 year old as he watched her. Robb was one year older than she was but right now she thought he was acting much younger.

They had been play fighting together in the yard, something that was becoming a daily occurrence much to the annoyance of Septa Mordane who thought no girl belonged with a sword. Even if it was made of wood. Elena had been winning their little duel but one swipe of the foot had landed her flat on her back. She had heard the giggles from everyone around but it was the smug faced red head that stood before her that had her fuming inside. She wasn't sure what it was but somehow Robb always got to her, always knew how to incite the fire within her.

"That's cheating and you know it!" She shot back, hands muddied from the floor. Robb extended a hand to help her up but she ignored him, her tongue poking out in response as she stood. Elena was always stubborn, too stubborn for her own good sometimes, especially around Robb.

"Stop being such a baby Elena." Theon's voice cut through as he strolled over with a wicked glint in his eyes. She could never say what it was but something about Theon Greyjoy made her wary. He had just reached his fifteenth name day and stood several inches above her.

"I'm not being a baby! Robb's cheating!" She cried back in protest.

"Whatever baby." Theon joked earning a shove from the girl. Being smaller and much more muscular he hardly moved from his spot. Her response was to storm away before she got any more insults. "See you later baby!" Theon shouted out, sniggering.

She could feel his blood turn hot at his words but she walked away nonetheless. _I wish I could wipe that stupid smile off his stupid face!_ She thought to herself as her feet stomped the frozen ground. _And the one on Robb's face._ She was too preoccupied in her angry thoughts that she didn't see the young Stark girl approaching from the other direction.

"Ow!" Sansa whined as the Elena ploughed into her carelessly.

"Sorry, didn't see you." She mumbled a response.

"You should look where you're going. Were you out playing with my brother again?" Elena could see the look of distain in Sansa's eyes which only added fuel to her already raging fire.

"So what if I was?" She all but shouted back. "What's it to you?"

"I only asked, no need to bite by head off." Tears began to well, clouding the young girl's blue eyes.

"Im sorry…" Elena began but Sansa had run off before she could finish her sentence.

 _Why does she get so upset so easy?_ Elena had never acted like a "proper girl" as her father had once said so she could never understand the reactions most girls had. If Elena ever cried she would make sure she was alone. No one had ever seen her cry and she was certain no one ever would.

"Well I see you and Sansa are getting on well." She turned around at the soft sound of Ned's voice. He came around the corner of the stables to face the Karstark girl, a small smile on his face. Ned Stark always looked happy to see Elena and she found him easy to talk to about any problems she was having.

"Sorry about that, I was distracted." She wasn't sure what else she could say.

"Its alright, how's practice this morning?" He asked causing Elena's eyes to drop.

"Not bad thanks."

"Arya's been asking me when she can join you out there. She looks up to you, did you know that?" Arya Stark had followed Elena everywhere she went in the first year she had been there, it was only after her father had a talk with her that she's stopped; she still watched them every morning though and she'd even asked Elena to practice with her once.

"I know. She hasn't asked to join in for a while. Did you talk to her again?"

"Septa Mordane did that, she told her 'little girls shouldn't play with swords'." Elena repeated the last few words with Ned, the same words the Septa had told her half a hundred times before she finally gave up. "Anyway, you know Arya, she'll be back to asking again soon. She's almost as stubborn as you." Ned gave a small chuckle at that. "Anyway I have business to attend to, will you be visiting your father soon?"

"I hope so, I wrote to him last week." Elena hadn't seen her family for some time now.

"I will let you know as soon as a raven arrives." Ned nodded before walking off again.

In the distance Elena could hear the shouts of boys and the soft thump of wood as Robb Stark resumed his swordplay. She wanted to go back, to join in but she was still too angry to face him or Theon again. She wasn't too sure why she was so angry at Robb, it was Theon who had riled her more but for some reason her mind was on Robb. _He laughed at me, he laughed with Greyjoy. I hate him._ She told herself but deep inside she knew that wasn't true. The feeling that shot through her told her she didn't hate Robb Stark.


End file.
